The Skyhold Ball
by DragonDizzy
Summary: Inquisitor Aarien has agreed to hold a ball at Skyhold for dignitaries from around Thedas, but has left the important details to her advisors. The night of the ball paints the Inquisitor in a new light, and Cullen doesn't quite know how to handle himself... Eventual Cullen/Inquisitor tryst, NSFW.
1. Dilemma

"No, just...no" Aarien picked up the skirt of the elaborate Orlesian dress that Josephine was struggling to hold up. "I am not wearing that. How does anyone move in these things?"

"Inquisitor, this is the height of Orlesian noble fashion, to be seen in this will make you the talk of the evening"

"Not for the right reasons" she sighed, and let go of the fabric. Josephine man-handled the dress onto the bed, then carefully smoothed it out. "Ok, you don't like it, but being a dignitary means certain sacrifices. It's just a dress"

Aarien crossed her arms and looked pointedly at her advisor. "Just a dress? So you'll be wearing one too then?" She went to stand by Josephine beside the bed, examining the mess of ruffles and silk.

Josephine smirked a little "Of course not Inquisitor, I would not want to upstage your...magnificence"

Aarien glared at her, huffed, then went and sat in a chair by the fireplace, arms still crossed. The idea of a ball held at Skyhold had seemed wonderful – wine, cream cakes, Cullen in finery again – but instead there was lists, endless lists; people wanting decisions on the colour of napkins (napkins, for Maker's sake); and now here was Josephine in her room, telling her to wear a monstrosity of a dress to please some pompous Orlesians. Why couldn't she wear the tunic she wore at Halamshiral? Or at this point she would be happy with a potato sack. Josephine sat in the chair next to her, trying hard to keep the look of amusement off of her face.

"Look, you will make even that dress look beautiful, so don't -"

"Don't try and butter this up, it's hideous. Will wearing that _really_ help any sort of diplomatic relations? Because I'm pretty sure my mood from wearing it will end up causing some wars instead"

Josephine was failing at keeping a straight face "Here you are, the Inquisitor that killed Corypheus, and you're having a tantrum about a dress"

Aarien gripped the arms of her chair and leaned forward with a defiant glare. "It's _orange_" She grabbed Josie's hand "Please, _please_ let me have some dignity, I beg of you" Aarien slid off of the chair onto her knees to mock-grovel at Josephine's feet. Her advisor couldn't hold it in any more and burst into giggles.

"Aarien, stop it! Alright alright, I'll find something else for you to wear – though with only three days left until the ball it may not be possible"

The Inquisitor stopped bowing and sat back on her haunches, giving Josephine a big grin "I have faith in you Josie, though if you don't find anything, and I have to wear that -" She pointed towards the bed "I may have a murder you in your sleep"

"Who's murdering who, and why don't I know about it?" The two women turned to see Leliana enter the room from the stairs, a questioning look on her face. Aarien stood up and brushed off her trousers.

"I'll be murdering Josie if I have to wear that." She jerked her head towards the bed.

Leliana walked across the room and round to the bed. She let out a gasp and began running her hands over the copious ruffles "This is gorgeous, how can you not want to wear it?" She looked up, her eyes glistening. "Please tell me there are shoes"

Josephine twisted in her seat and pointed to the desk in the corner "There's a box on the -" Leliana let out a little squeak and hurried over to the desk, tearing the lid off of the box. She gently lifted out a gold court shoe, that had orange ruffles, bows, lace, embroidery – so much that shouldn't be on one shoe. Holding it to her chest with her eyes closed, she squeezed it gently, willing it to merge with her into one glorious, golden ruffled being.

A snort brought her back to reality, and she opened her eyes to see the Inquisitor staring at her incredulously, and Josephine holding a hand over her mouth to contain the giggles.

"I knew you liked shoes, but...not that much" Aarien walked over to Leliana, gently prised the shoe out of her hands and held it up to examine it. "Gold and orange, seriously?"

Leliana snatched the shoe back, and placed it lovingly back into the box. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the finer details of Orlesian culture"

"I agree, they are certainly wasted on me"

Josie rose from her chair and joined them by the desk. "I have told the Inquisitor that I will _try _to find her something else to wear. Although I haven't promised what..." She smiled cheekily as Aarien glared at her.

"Hmm, there are ambassadors and nobles from all over Thedas attending, maybe wearing Orlesian attire would seem like we hold them in favour" Leliana looked thoughtful, while one hand unconsciously stroked the box with the shoes. Her eyes lit up "Maybe we should have something completely new made, start our own trend?"

Aarien crossed her arms "Hold on-"

"Yes!" Josephine grabbed Leliana's arm in excitement. "We can go to the seamstress now and get started. What shall we do?" Leliana linked her arm through Josephine's and they started walking towards the stairs. "Well, I was thinking - "

"Er, excuse me?" Aarien was still stood by the desk, feeling bemused and more than slightly concerned about what was happening. The other two stopped and turned towards her "Yes?"

"Don't I get to decide what I'm wearing?" She heard their laughter all the way down the tower until they went through the door. Uncrossing her arms, she rubbed the back of her neck while looking at the dress on the bed. "Well at least it won't be as bad as that...will it?" Aarien turned back to the desk, resolving to leave it in the Maker's hands and to get on with some paperwork. The box with the golden shoes was missing. Chuckling to herself, she sat down to start some more lists.


	2. The Ball

Cullen sighed and stepped back into the shadow of the recess a little more. The main hall looked spectacular – candles and delicacies covered every table; small lights dancing like fireflies, conjured by mages, twinkled from the ceiling and corners of the room. A band of musicians were playing lively songs of the Inquisitor's deeds, but the sound was muffled by the chat and laughter of all the guests.

_Maker, so many people_. He reached up a hand to rub his neck, feeling the noticeable absence of his maned coat and armour. Without it he felt vulnerable – the black and gold ensemble Josephine had given him to wear was nice enough, but after years of living in armour he couldn't shake the feeling of how easy it would be to push a sword through him.

He stepped back again until he could feel the cold stone wall against his back, and crossed his arms. From his hiding spot, he studied the other guests. _Orlesian, Fereldan, a few Antivan_. He cast his glance to a burst of deep throated laughter on the other side of the room. Iron Bull was surrounded by Orlesian ladies, fanning themselves and tittering. Cullen smiled slightly and shook his head. _I wonder how many of them he'll convince into his bed tonight. Then again, they probably don't need much convincing_.

He shifted slightly against the wall and scratched his stubble. It had been two weeks since he'd spent any proper time with Aarien, this infernal ball had been taking up most of her time. Since then it had been stolen kisses in alcoves; a wink from across the courtyard; a brush of a hand in passing. He sighed and closed his eyes. _The last time they'd been together was when..._A slow smile crept onto his face. _We were in the store by the kitchen an-_

"Sorry to interrupt your day dreaming Curly, but you looked like you needed this" Startled out of his reverie, Cullen opened his eyes to see Varric standing before him holding out a cup of wine.

"Oh...er...thank you" He took the cup and took a long, deep draught. He rolled the thick, spiced liquid around his tongue, and swallowed to feel the resulting burning warmth spread down his throat. "They really went all out, this is the expensive stuff"

"Ah well, you know nobles, not happy unless they're consuming gold in some way" Varric crossed Cullen to lean against the wall beside him. "You know, hiding here isn't working. You've been spotted" He gestured towards a gaggle of nobles who were pointedly looking their way, whispering and giggling.

Cullen groaned and placed his head in his free hand. "Not again" Varric chuckled "Well, you are the Commander of the Inquisition forces, the people who saved the world. You're a certified catch!" Cullen shifted uneasily, clasping his wine cup with both hands. "I do not want to be caught, _especially_ by any of them" He nodded towards the packed hall. Varric chuckled into his cup "Well that's not strictly true is it Curly...there's someone here that's well and truly caught you"

Cullen felt his cheeks redden "I...ah..."

"You'll have to keep an eye on her this evening, there's many a noble suitor in here that's hoping to tame the lioness" Varric gulped down the last of his wine.

Cullen frowned towards the dwarf, forgetting his blush. "But she's literally just defeated Corypheus, saved them all - why would they harass her now?"

Varric shrugged "You know the type of person, like a vulture circling – any chance for a position of influence or power, they take it"

Cullen's frown deepened, and finished his wine in one swig. "I understand that, but you don't think she'd..." He paused, even the thought of finishing that sentence was painful.

Varric clapped a hand on his arm and leaned in. "I don't think it's her you have to worry about lover boy. What's a lioness without her lion anyway?" He released Cullen's arm and chuckled "I'm off to find more wine" he declared and started to move off from the wall.

Cullen glanced over to the nobles that had spotted him, realised that they had inched themselves closer and felt a little desperate. He held out an arm to block Varric's path "Please don't leave me to -" He was interrupted by a staff banging on the floor, his gaze directed to an announcer on the throne dais. The hall hushed to silence, and announcer cleared his throat.

"Introducing Inquisitor Aarien Trevelyn, slayer of Corypheus and vanquisher of rifts; queller of rebellions and healer of lands; Herald of Andraste and advisor to Divine Victoria"

Cullen couldn't help but smile. _Josephine has laid it on thick this time. _He glanced round the hall, all of the guests enraptured. He ducked his head to hide the smile, then turned back to the dais. The vision he saw made his stomach tighten and turn. Aarien stood before the throne, firefly light twinkling around her. The dress she wore was a shimmering pale gold, catching the light in a thousand places with every slight movement. It was cut just below her shoulders, leaving the creamy skin of her neck and collarbone exposed. Her long, chestnut hair had been plaited and pinned to her head – some small wisps had escaped that he longed to touch, to tuck back. Over the top of the dress she wore a black, over-bust leather corset that was embroidered in gold with Inquisition heraldry. Around her waist was a small matching belt to which a golden dagger was sheathed. She looked around the room with a small smile on her face, shifting uncomfortably a little at the attention. Her gaze found his, and her smile brightened. He felt himself being pulled towards her with that gaze; unknowingly he took a few steps forward. She winked at him, then found her attention drawn by Josephine who had appeared next to her.

"Careful Curly, if you open your mouth any more, a dragon will move in and make a nest" Pulled back into the present, Cullen found himself gripping the back of a chair that was a good few paces from where he had been standing. And he did indeed have his mouth open. Closing it, he released the chair to rub his neck.

"Yes, well...ah", he sighed, reddening once more and turned to Varric "Can you blame me?". Varric shook his head as his body shook with suppressed laughter.

"Sometimes I forget who you are, and all I see is a love-sick teenager" He picked up Cullen's cup and his. "I'll go find us some more wine" Cullen scowled at him as he walked past, then turned to see where Aarien was. All he caught was a glimpse of shoulder, a trail of gold fabric, as it disappeared within a throng of people.

Returning to his position against the wall, he studied the floor while thinking. _I may not even see her again tonight. _He glanced up to see another glint of gold amongst the crowd as the chat and music restarted with a fervour. _But by the Maker, I'll be damned if I don't try_.

* * *

><p>Cullen stared into his wine cup, licking his lips to try to remove the puckered feeling. <em>How many of these have I had? <em>He looked out from his new hiding spot beside one of the large lion statues that were interspersed throughout the hall. Searching for Aarien had gone as far as skirting around the room, never committing to enter the sea of bodies before him. Just getting to this position he had been propositioned three times, and someone had most definitely squeezed his backside (though when he had turned around, he saw a rather inebriated Dorian swaggering off with a smirk on his face). All in all though it was a good party; everyone seemed to be smiling and more than a little drunk. Varric had abandoned him to go and convince drunken nobles to play Wicked Grace; Iron Bull was having drinking contests with the Antivans; and he could see Sera slipping cooked tomatoes into the pockets of the particularly pompous. He should probably stop her, but looking at who she was doing it to, probably won't.

He cast a cursory glance around the room, then back to his cup, swirling the liquid around. _That damn woman_. She was like a spirit caught between worlds, slipping into reality then disappearing again. Followed by raucous laughter or a sudden hush of quiet, she was present but nowhere to be seen. By him anyway. He sank back against the wall, hypnotised by the small whirlpool in his cup.

So engrossed with his wine, he only noticed someone beside him when a glint of gold caught the corner of his eye. He quickly looked up into the amused pale blue eyes of the Inquisitor.

"I never took you as one to drown your sorrows Commander" Her lip quivered with a suppressed smirk. Caught off guard at having her suddenly in front him, he stuttered.

"It's...I'm not...just..." He rubbed his neck, using the time to string together a sentence "I was just lost in thought" He sighed with relief at finding words, and turned to appreciate her fully. _What is it about this woman that turns me into a quivering wreck? _Up close her attire was all the more beautiful yet intimidating at the same time. Aarien smiled at him, making his stomach flip once more.

"Nothing too serious I hope" She cast a glance around the room and stepped closer to the wall, and to him. "Is this a good hiding spot, can you fit me in too?" She grinned up at him, their arms brushing close together.

"I'm afraid no where is safe in here it seems" He returned her smile with a warm one. Remembering his manners, he gently reached with his free hand to take hers, raising it towards his lips "May I say Inquisitor, you look absolutely stunning" He went to kiss her hand, but stopped when he felt her resist.

"I...really don't think you want to kiss that. Consider who else has" He looked up to see a disgusted look on her face. Laughing softly, he considered her hand in his. Cullen turned it to expose the wrist upwards, and planted a soft kiss there. He could feel the slight increase of her pulse as his lips brushed across, and he breathed in the slightly perfumed scent of her skin. Emboldened by...however many cups of wine, he proceeded to place delicate kisses up her forearm, slowly pulling her closer towards him.

"Cullen"

"Mmm?"

"Half the room is watching" He rose his head to look into the eyes of several giggling noblewomen. He quickly dropped Aarien's hand and stood up straight. Most of the people around them were looking on with interest. "Sorry, I...got carried away" She moved to step in front of him, blocking the view of most of the onlookers. Aarien took his hand in hers.

"Don't ever apologise for that" she said a little huskily, "Just a better time and place maybe?" Clearing her throat, she examined him from head to toe. "You look...amazing. Though has it occurred to you that we match?" Cullen blinked blankly at her "We do?"

"Both in black and gold" She sighed and looked about behind her. "Josephine's doing no doubt" Aarien turned back and leaned in conspiratorially, "You should have seen what they were going to make me wear originally. It was _orange_" He chuckled, savouring her being close once more. A few more tendrils of hair had broken free from her plaits, and it was taking all his willpower not to touch her.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad"

"Oh yes it was, be very thankful for this" she gestured to her dress.

"I am every moment" Cullen said coyly, holding her in a lingering gaze. She lost her composure a little then, taking a sharp intake of breath, but regained it to tear away from his gaze to point towards the corner of the room.

"Over there is the General of the Fereldan army and his second-in-command. They said they'd like to talk to you" Cullen looked to where she was pointing to see two men who looked almost as uncomfortable as him. _Trust her to find the two people I can talk to_. He brought his gaze back to rest on her, and bowed his head a little.

"Thank you, Aarien"

She smiled warmly, then huffed in annoyance. "I suppose I should go back and mingle" She considered him for a moment before a flash of mischief appeared in her eyes and a seductive smirk found her lips.

"Just one thing before I go..."

"Mhmm?" Cullen had taken a mouthful of wine to prepare himself for the venture across the hall. She leaned in very close, her mouth near his ear.

"Under this dress I'm wearing absolutely nothing...no small clothes...nothing" she whispered, before leaning back.

His eyes widened and the wine caught in his throat, resulting in a coughing fit. Laughing she walked away, turning back to wink at him, then carried on. Stooping and coughing, his eyes still managed to linger on the sway of her hips and the way her dress draped over the curve of her behind. _Nothing..._ He straightened, muttering apologies to the nearby guests he had startled. _Andraste save me. _Once again she vanished into nothing, a hint of her perfume lingered in the air, the emptiness of the space around him becoming more apparent. Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards the Fereldan General, making sure at all times, he knew where Dorian was.


	3. Nothing

**Note: Warning for NSFW, sexual content.**

* * *

><p>Dorian let out a muffled groan, his forehead resting on his crossed arms, perched on the edge of the table. Bull chuckled, patted him on the head, and took another swig from his cup.<p>

"How can you still be drinking?" Aarien shook her head at him from across the table. "How is there anything left to drink?" She gestured to the collection of empty bottles on the table before them.

The party had kept going until the early hours, before people had started stumbling off to their rooms or just passing out on the floor. All that remained (concious, anyhow) were the Inquisitor herself, Cullen, Varric, Sera, Bull and Dorian. They had ended up sat round one of the large tables at the end of the hall, enjoying the quiet and each others company. The only sound now in the room was a lute player slumped in the corner, lightly strumming his strings and humming in a drunken stupor. Plus the odd snore. Cullen shifted in his seat and put his feet up on the empty chair next to him.

Varric was sat counting his winnings from the earlier card games. "So, mighty Inquisitor, how would you say the evening went?" Varric smirked at her. "How many nobles are you marrying?"

Sera, poking a cake on her plate, snorted. "As if she needs any of them money gobblers. None of them gots what it takes to beat Cully-Wully here anyway." She leaned her head towards him and batted her eyelashes. She ducked and giggled as an apple flew past her head.

"Now, now children" Aarien took a sip of her water, silently wishing away the blurry edges to her vision. "And in answer to your question Varric, I am marrying no nobles, not for their lack of trying."

He chuckled. "I've no doubt."

Cullen stretched out his arms above his head, and looked at the Inquisitor across from him. Her hair had truly escaped its moorings, and she was proceeding to unpin it and release the plaits. Her fingers ran gently through each free piece, smoothing it out before starting on the next.

_Nothing..._His eyes wandered down, remembering the words she had told him earlier, ones that had been lingering in his head all evening. Her corset had slipped a little, exposing more of her bosom, which rose and fell softly with each breath. Cullen could feel his groin stirring a little as he examined her. Glancing up, he found her gaze locked onto his, a smirk on her lips. Caught, he smiled sheepishly, and directed his stare to the floor. Under the table he saw that she had kicked of her shoes, and her toes, visible just under the hem of her skirt, were curling into the rug on the floor. He chuckled under his breath and turned his attention back to the others.

"Boss, you should just tell them to fuck off." Bull leaned back in his chair, putting his boots up on the table. Dorian stirred, raising his head sleepily.

"Fuck...who...?" He yawned, then placed his head back on his arms. He started to snore gently, his moustache twitching sporadically.

Varric, who had been watching Cullen's appreciation of the Inquisitor with amusement, pointed to Aarien. "Please, give her a little credit, I'm sure she has more diplomacy than that."

Aarien paused from untangling her hair and squinted as she tried to remember. "You know, I think I may have actually told one of them to fuck off. There's a period of a couple of hours where I...can't really remember much."

They all laughed, and Varric shook his head. "You see? Ever the composed lady" She glared at him but ended up laughing herself.

"That's the problem when people keep giving you drinks...though thinking about it, it was mainly Sera." Aarien raised an eyebrow in her direction.

The elf grinned and nodded. "Hell yeah, fun times for all, no? Wouldn't want you to waste your own party." Sera winked at her, and wobbling slightly, stood up. "Right you knobheads, it's been fun, but I'm off." She walked towards the hall exit, not really in a straight line, giggling and pointing at the random people passed out around the hall.

Cullen smiling, shook his head and swung his feet off of the chair. "You know she was slipping tomatoes into people's pockets all evening?"

Aarien's eyes widened. "Oh, that explains Cassandra looking confused and angry as to why she had tomato juice all over her. She just stood there saying 'But I don't even like tomatoes'." She bent over in her chair as laughter took over, her arms wrapping around her stomach in an effort to control it. Her cackling was contagious however, and the rest of them ended up joining in. Bull thumped the table as he guffawed, making Dorian sit up from his slumber with a start.

"What? Where's the demon?" he spun wildly in his chair looking for the imaginary enemy, grabbing an empty bottle and wielding it threateningly. This, of course, only made them laugh more hysterically. Wiping a tear from her eye, Aarien gasped for breath.

"Maker, I haven't laughed like that for a while"

Dorian, finally remembering where he was, sniffed and placed the bottle back on the table. He glared at them all and slowly stood up. Not saying a word, he sauntered off, opening the door to the library, and slamming it behind him.

After another round of laughing, they finally calmed down. Bull stretched his bulky frame and scratched behind his eyepatch.

"Well I'm gunna go see who's in the tavern."

Varric chuckled. "What happened to the Orlesian ladies that were so enthralled by you?"

Bull screwed up his face as he stood up. "There's too much...unwrapping involved. Layers of skirts, lacing, petticoats, fuck knows what else" He snorted and shrugged. "Not really in the mood for all that fuss."

Aarien leant back in her chair, and absently mindedly traced a finger on the table. "I don't know, corsets and dresses have their merits." She lifted her eyes to hit Cullen with a cheeky wink. He reddened and gulped.

_Nothing..._

"Whatever Boss, I'll take your word for it." Bull yawned and turned to leave "See you." He swaggered towards the giant door of the hall, before they saw him pause, and turn to take the exit to the library.

Varric scooped his winnings into a pouch, before standing and strolling off. "I'm not being left here with you two. Sweet dreams!" He chuckled and disappeared through one of the other side doors.

Aarien stretched, then straightened in her chair. Cullen watched without speaking."It seems we're finally alone Commander" she smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling with untold mischief.

"So we are." He watched as she rose from her chair to stand, readjusted her skirts, and then walked around the table to stand by him.

"Time for bed?" She held out her hand, and grinned. Returning the smile, he took her hand and levered himself out of his chair. He felt her slender fingers interlock with his, and tug him towards the door to her room. Cullen followed her obediently, and waited patiently as she opened the door. He nodded at the guard stationed there, trying not to redden as Aarien led him through. He had barely closed the door behind them when he felt her hands run over his back and up into his hair. Cullen turned to be pounced on, Aarien pressing her lips to his in a fiery kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have been waiting to be alone with you for too long" she whispered in his ear, as he planted kisses down her neck and along her bare shoulder. He gently pushed her backwards, until she was braced against the stone wall. He cupped her face in his hands, and leant in to kiss her deeply, his tongue caressing hers as he pressed his body against hers.

Cullen broke the kiss and looked at her, desire burning undisguised in his gaze. "You have not made this evening...easy." His hands moved to stroke her hips, as she bit her lip and smiled.

"I can't say I'm sorry..." Aarien ran her hands over his shoulders and arms. "You shouldn't wear your armour and cloak more often, I can feel you through your clothes for a change." Cullen could feel her breathing quicken, as he ran his hands from her hips around to her buttocks, feeling her shape through the soft fabric of her dress, pulling her against him. She could feel his excitement begin to harden against her. Cullen kissed her along her jaw to her ear, lightly squeezing her backside with his hands as he did so.

"You should wear dresses more often" he murmured into her neck. He then bent, running one hand down her leg until it reached her bare foot. He then ran it back up, under her skirts, along her bare leg, lifting the dress with his arm as he slowly rose. His hand reached her hip, to indeed find no underwear there. Cullen pressed himself against her other side, straddling her other leg, as he stroked the skin of her hip with his hand.

"Maker..." he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "You really aren't wearing anything." That mischievous twinkle he so loved returned to her eyes, as she ran a hand down his cheek and then over his shoulder.

"Commander" Aarien mock-pouted, just bringing his attention to her red and puffed lips. "You didn't think I was lying did you?" She bit her lip again in a half-smirk, then gasped slightly as his hand ventured round to caress her bare butt cheek. Cullen kissed again along her shoulder and neck, sometimes using his tongue to trace lightly across her skin. He slowly brought his palm around, sliding over the curve of her buttock and hip. Barely touching her skin, moved his hand to stroke fingers up her inner thigh towards her core.

Aarien gripped his shoulder tightly and her breathing deepened as his fingers tickled between her legs. She could feel his smile against the skin of her neck. He slowly slid a finger between her lips, to discover she was already slick with desire and want. Cullen lifted his head to look at her, eyebrows raised, slightly surprised to find her so...ready.

Aarien looked at him a bit sheepishly, a red blush already creeping onto her cheeks. "I may have...in trying to tease you...turned myself on in the process." He moved back to kissing her neck, and chuckled, the vibration sending shivers through her body. His lips moved to her ear.

"How?" he asked huskily, nibbling her earlobe and feathering kisses along the tip. Cullen resumed stroking her with his fingers, enjoying the slight jolts from her body when they skimmed her sensitive bud.

"How?" Aarien let out a little moan as his fingers finally connected with her clit, and started circling slowly. "I...oh...couldn't stop thinking about you" she gasped, running her hand up from his shoulder into his hair, curling her fingers into it as his stroking speed increased.

Cullen kissed Aarien again, this time slow and lingeringly, catching the small moans escaping from her throat. He released his lips from hers, but kept his face close, feeling her short breaths against his face.

"What were you thinking?" he whispered across her lips. Cullen looked into eyes that were filled with unabashed want, and pressed himself against her even closer. He brushed his lips across hers, denying the kiss that she reached for, until she answered. Aarien closed her eyes as his circling finger increased in tempo once again.

"Of you...Maker...taking me...oh...just anywhere." She opened her eyes to give him a intoxicating stare, a stare that demanded that he do just that. Becoming undone in that stare, he began kissing her in earnest, a groan rolling out from his chest to tingle along her lips. Aarien's other hand slipped between his legs, stroking the bulge that was straining against his trousers.

Cullen suddenly released her and took a step backwards, leaving her gaping and confused.

"Wha-" she stopped in surprise when he adopted her own mischievous smirk, and knelt before her. He grabbed the edge of her skirt, and threw it over his head, concealing him underneath.

Aarien giggled, gently poking his head through the fabric "What are you doing, you crazy man?" She heard his muffled chuckle, then felt his calloused hands on her calves. Painstakingly slowly, he slid his hands up along her legs, gently making her spread her stance a little wider. Her heart quickened as his hands came to rest on her hips and lightly grip them.

"Cullen? Are -" she cut off herself with a loud gasp as his mouth connected with her, his tongue taking over what his fingers were doing so well before. Aarien reached out to grip onto something, anything, as she felt her knees begin to tremble. One hand gripped onto a sconce, while the other held onto the wooden railing. As his tongue circled and flicked, she could feel the rising tingle of pleasure emanate from her core to the rest of her body.

Cullen held onto her hips firmly but gently, half holding her up, as her legs felt they were about to buckle under the sensation. He let go of one hip to slowly stroke down, and slip one finger inside of her. Aarien let out a load moan as he slid in a second. He held them there for a second before slowly slipping them backwards and forwards, never stopping the movement of his tongue. She called his name as he slowly increased the pace, thrusting his fingers in deeper.

Aarien glanced down, wishing she could see him but at the same time gaining a small thrill from the fact he was concealed, yet doing these things to her. She felt herself falling over the edge, his tongue and fingers working in unison but now at a frantic pace. She could feel herself tighten around his fingers, and her whole body tensed. Aarien gripped her holds more tightly as she came, a rolling wave of an orgasm that had her silently scream upwards, her legs trembling with the effort of standing and coping at the same time. Cullen removed his fingers and covered her with kisses – along her lips and down the inside of her thighs – as she recovered from the magic that mouth had just administered.

Cullen released her and flipped her skirts back over his head. His hair was wild and sticking out at all angles, making her chuckle as he stood and wrapped his arms around her. Aarien stiffly released her grip from her anchors, and buried her hands in his mess of curls. Cullen kissed her softly, but his haggard breaths gave away his want. He ran his kisses down her chin, her neck and further, brushing her heaving bosom with his lips. Without a word, he scooped her up, skirts and all, and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

"You keep on surprising me, you know that don't you?" Aarien whispered breathlessly in his ear, nuzzling his cheek to feel the familiar scratch of stubble against her nose. Cullen wobbled slightly at the top of the stairs, finding concentrating on walking harder than it should be. Reaching the top, he strode across the room and placed her carefully on the edge of the bed, before stepping back.

Saying nothing, he pulled off his boots, throwing them across the room. Next he proceeded to unbutton his dress tunic, never taking his eyes off of her. She was completely dishevelled – her hair was tangled; the fabric of her dress creased; her make-up slightly smudged. A red flush had spread from her breasts, up along her neck to her cheeks, and he knew that the blush descended as well. She had never looked so beautiful, and after a night of being propositioned by many young, rich, handsome nobles, she had chosen him. Cullen pulled off his tunic and let it drop to the floor. He stood still, chest pounding, as her eyes drank him in, every muscle, every scar. He reached for the buttons of his trousers.

Aarien sat up, watching Cullen undress before her, feeling her heart begin to pulse faster once again. She reached around to undo the laces of her corset, when Cullen reached out.

"No, don't take it off" he half growled, releasing his trousers for them to drop to the floor. He relished the cold air around his stiff member, his body shivering in anticipation. She paused and looked at him questioningly, biting her lip when her eyes drifted to his very apparent desire.

"I'd like you to...keep it on." Cullen stepped towards her, pulling her up from the bed to stand against him. Aarien nodded wordlessly, stroking her hands down over his muscled arms; over his hips; before taking him in hand. He ran his fingers into her tangled hair, holding her head as he kissed her deeply. He groaned into her mouth as she slipped her hand down his shaft, twirling her thumb around the head.

"Maker..." Unable to resist any longer, he gripped her gently by the hips and spun her around. Understanding what he wanted to do, Aarien bent over, bracing herself on the edge of the bed with outstretched arms. Cullen lifted up her skirts until her round backside was revealed, running a hand over the smooth, creamy skin of a cheek. She widened her stance slightly, arching her back as she waited impatiently for him to enter her. He stepped forward, running his fingers lightly over her heat. Aarien moaned, and rubbed herself against his hand.

"Cullen...please" she gasped, as he stepped closer and ran the head of his cock over her lips and clit, coating himself in the silky liquid of her arousal. Cullen pushed her skirts to one side, gripping the lacing of her corset with one hand, clasping her hip with the other. He then slid himself slowly in, all the way, feeling her walls tighten against him as he groaned. He stood there panting for moment, savouring the feeling of finally being joined, before slowly sliding out again.

Aarien moaned as he plunged in again, setting a steady rhythm as he gripped her hip and laces tightly. "Faster..." she whispered, crying out when he pushed deeper, and quickened the pace. Cullen's forehead glistened with sweat, his eyes closed, lost in the moment. He pulled her hips towards him, deepening the penetration even further as she called out his name.

Aarien released one hand from the bed, held up by Cullen's grip and her other braced arm. She reached between her legs, fingers feeling where he thrust into her, gasping as he moaned her name. Placing fingers on her clit, she circled as Cullen's thrusting reached fever pitch. He could feel her fingers moving, pleasuring herself, raising his arousal to tipping point.

Aarien yelled his name as she came, the heady heat of climax washing over her. Her walls tightened around him as he drove inside. Hearing her come was too much for Cullen and he jerked her hips back towards him for one final thrust, ripping her corset as he orgasmed. Tingly pleasure spread along his nerves as he stood there breathless. They both stood there panting, before Aarien leaned forward, sliding him out of her. Straightening, she turned and stepped into his embrace, kissing him softly while she brushed his sweat-drenched hair off of his brow.

"I'm sorry about your corset" he mumbled into her hair, his chin resting on her shoulder. Aarien leaned back, and pulled off the ripped garment. She chuckled and let it drop to the floor.

"It served its purpose." She reached around to the back of her dress, and deftly undid the lacing there. Her dress slid off to lie in a gold pool at her feet. Pressing his forehead to hers, Cullen cradled her naked body against him, an arm clasped around her backside while the other hand rested in the small of her back. Aarien reached up to place her arms around his neck.

"So you're quite fond of dresses then?" she murmured in his ear, as they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm quite fond of you" Cullen smiled softly, bending down to place an arm under her knees and pick her up with little effort. Stepping over her dress, he knelt on the bed, and placed Aarien gently on the far side, before stretching out next to her.

She scooted back into him, lifting his arm around her and holding it to her chest. "I think I have my old Circle robe somewhere.." Cullen snorted and shook his head, releasing her to reach down and pull the blankets over them.

"So you think I have unresolved sexual desires involving robes and skirts due to being a Templar once." He tucked them in, before enveloping her in his arms and holding her close.

"Oh, I won't try and find it then, no worries." Aarien turned and snuggled into him, rubbing her nose into his chest, feeling his warmth.

"I didn't say that..." He felt her giggle, and he rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. Cullen regarded the woman in his arms, who was steadily drifting off to sleep. "Thank you."

Aarien lazily opened her eyes to look up at him. "For what?" she shifted, draping a long leg over his.

"Choosing me." He squeezed her in a tight hug before kissing her forehead. She sleepily frowned at him.

"Why would I want anyone else?" She softly placed kisses along his chest before cuddling closer. Aarien yawned, and her breathing softened as she went fast to sleep. Cullen lay there for a while, listening to her, feeling her skin against his, before closing his eyes and joining her in slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<br>**Hey guys, thanks for all the favs, follows and views! This is my first go at fic writing, so any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks :)


End file.
